I'm sorry, I'm sorry
by Spica M
Summary: Todos se disculpaban y él perdonaba, pero no cuando eso lo lastimó tanto, no podría disculpar eso sin importar cuanto lo intente, ¿cierto, Ginny? Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K.R. a quién le acabo de arruinar el epílogo.

**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry<strong>

Todos podían arrepentirse, pedir perdón y seguir como si nada, pero no él, siempre tenía que hacer todo bien y ya, porque era el maldito Harry Potter no podía pedir perdón pero siempre tenía que perdonar a todos por todo lo que han hecho.

Los Dursley solo le dijeron un perdón cuando fue menester ya que el hijo de Dudley iba a Hogwarts y eso solo fue cuando el hijo de Dudley trajo el tema a la discusión y ni siquiera fue algo tan sincero, pero aun así les perdono.

Los mortífagos que sobrevivieron simplemente le pidieron perdón para poder seguir vivos aunque con vigilancia, pero estaban vivos.

Malfoy le pidió perdón solo porque si y porque todos lo hacían, y aun si le tocó perdonarlo por haberle hecho la vida imposible en el colegio.

Todos tenían que pedir perdón y ya, pero él no puede errar y pedir perdón porque entonces ya hacen un maldito drama.

¡Solo es un maldito error de papeleo y Ron ya le está acusando de ser un mal amigo y de muchas otras cosas!

Frustrado, con ira y con un muy mal humor regresó a su hogar, sus hijos estaban en Hogwarts y solo estaban él y Ginny ahora mismo y suponía que tal vez Ginny haya terminado al fin su reportaje.

Harry estaba orgulloso de ella, logró la primicia deportiva y la entrevista exclusiva con el capitán del Pudlemere United.

Al llegar a su casa, simplemente encontró con que estaba vacía y asumió que era porque Ginny tenía algo más que hacer, por lo tanto simplemente se relajó y comenzó a hacer la cena tranquilamente, Ginny llegará tarde o temprano.

Cuando ella llegó, Harry notó que estaba desarreglada, con algunas cosas extrañas pero bien, al preguntarle porque se tardó tanto, ella simplemente se disculpó y siguió como si nada pasara.

Harry notó días después de que ella estaba llegando cada vez mas tarde y cada vez se comportaba de una manera mucho más distante, así que simplemente decidió averiguarlo como el buen auror que es.

Al descubrirlo, maldijo a todo lo que conocía.

Pero decidió esperar a ver si ella se arrepentía, creía que podría perdonarla después de tantos años juntos, por lo tanto, esperaría a que ella pidiera perdón, pero ese perdón nunca llegó.

**~IS~**

Harry decidió finalmente que tenía suficiente, podía ser un Griffindor, pero también tenía algo de Slytherin y esa pequeña parte de Slytherin le decía que no podía seguir tolerando esa farsa, esa sarta de mentiras con las que ella lo había alimentado todos estos años.

Con paso decidido siguió a Ginny hasta aquel hotel muggle que ella parecía conocer de memoria ya que no tuvo problemas en hallar el ascensor una vez más y subir hasta el piso cuatro. Harry tomó el siguiente ascensor hasta el mismo piso una vez que vio a su esposa ya en el piso que debía.

Con su capa de invisibilidad (y agradecía haber castigado a James y quedársela hasta la navidad de ese año) esperaba a que fuera imposible para Ginny negarlo todo. Porque la evidencia estaba en su contra. Una disculpa ya no sería suficiente.

Un hechizo Alohomora más tarde y Harry veía ahora con frialdad a la que era su esposa yacer con alguien a quien no se molestó en identificar en una cama completamente desnuda y supo en ese entonces que todo había acabado, todo había terminado y se hartó.

—Te veré mañana en el ministerio para detallar la custodia de los niños—declaró con la frialdad con la que cualquier Slytherin enfrentaría una perdida.

Antes de dejarla decir algo, dio media vuelta y desapareció con "pop" del lugar. No quería escuchar más disculpas y que después volviera a pasar lo mismo, que con solo la disculpa todo se acabara.

**~IS~**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya estaba harto de eso, harto de ver como los demás eran felices y él no tenía una sola maldita oportunidad de serlo, ahí, en la cabeza de puerco atragantándose con alcohol maldecía a todos y a nadie. Maldecía a todos los que le susurraron "Lo siento" con pena y lástima, maldecía el "Lo siento, pero sabes que Ginny quería más" de Ron para luego despedirse y olvidarse, los maldecía a todos.

No necesitaba de su pena ni lástima.

Había ganado la custodia por ser el gran salvador mágico y porque las pruebas de Veritaserum confirmaron que Ginny le había sido infiel desde el nacimiento de Lily, Harry creía que le dieron la custodia solo por la lástima que le tuvieron, pero lo tiene y eso es todo lo que necesita.

Porque incluso alguien como el gran Harry Potter tiene rencores en lo más profundo de su corazón y algunos rencores nunca sanan, sino que se hacen más profundos y dolorosos hasta que la causa se desvanezca por fin y ninguna disculpa puede ayudarlo en eso.

Pidiendo otro Whisky de fuego, Harry ponderaba la opción de tomar vacaciones cuando los chicos regresaran de Hogwarts para explicarles la situación antes de que Ginny trate de engañarlos a ellos también con palabras falsas y falsas creencias.

Cuando Abeforth se negó a darle otro vaso

La fotografía no dejaba ver nada del cuerpo, pero Harry Potter, como el auror que fue a la escena, pudo ver que en su cuerpo, grabado con algo filoso, o con un Sectumsempra suponía, las palabras finales.

"No merecías a Harry Potter"

Cuando toda la investigación acabó, Harry se hallaba caminando hacia Grimmauld Place completamente libre de los cargos gracias a que Abeforth testificó a su favor diciendo que estaba atragantándose de alcohol en su bar el día del hecho, hacía tiempo que descubrió lo bueno que podía ser caminar sencillamente, le ayudaba a despejarse y podría evitar las cartas con "Lo siento" de Ginny o de alguno de sus amigos o supuestos amigos. Al mirar al frente pudo ver una silueta que lo esperaba y esbozó una sonrisa.

Su vida no terminó cuando dejó a Ginny, su vida acaba de continuar.

Y esta vez no iba a disculparlos a todos ellos.

* * *

><p>Bueno, el título del fic viene de la canción "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" de Hatsune Miku (una de las canciones que más odio y me pareció correcto para la pareja que más odio)<p>

Respecto al fic, el asesino de Ginny puede ser quien quieran y la persona que espera a Harry también, porque el punto del reto era escribir sobre una pareja odiada (y no hay pareja que deteste más en este mundo que el Harry x Ginny) asi que no meteré ninguna pareja extra.

Ginny...simplemente traicionó a Harry porque Harry no le daba el tiempo que se suponía ella merecía (ok no, simplemente porque la odio, emano odio hacia Ginny si es que nadie lo notó)

Finalmente, Harry se cansó de disculparlos a todos y decidió que cambiaría su vida.

Gracias por leer


End file.
